Rock You Like A Hurricane
"Rock You Like A Hurricane" is a song written and performed by German group Scorpions. The song appeared on their 9th album, "Love at First Sting" (1984). The single reached #25 on the Billboard Hot 100. It is best known for its chorus riff, represented in the GH3 as YBO YBO YBO GY GY RB RB YB YO YO. Because of its popularity and its ability to rile up crowds, it is often played at professional sporting events. The song is a relatively easy one to pass, as the majority of the song is two-note chords on the 8th beat. It is a tricky song to FC, due to its 3 tough solos. The final solo consists of a series of YBOBY notes, Freebird's Solo C. This followed by quick 24th note RYRYs, with two orange thrown in at random. The song is unusual in that it only has 6 SP phrases, three of which are placed in hard to hit sections. There are only 2 phrases that are not located in any solo. Video thumb|390px|right Appears In Guitar Hero III (Tier 5) Song Stats Lyrics :It's early morning :The sun comes out :Last night was shaking :And pretty loud :My cat is purring :And scratches my skin :So what is wrong :With another sin :The bitch is hungry :She needs to tell :So give her inches :And feed her well :More days to come :New places to go :I've got to leave :It's time for a show :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :My body is burning :It starts to shout :Desire is coming :It breaks out loud :Lust is in cages :Till storm breaks loose :Just have to make it :With someone I choose :The night is calling :I have to go :The wolf is hungry :He runs the show :He's licking his lips :He's ready to win :On the hunt tonight :For love at first sting :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :(are you ready, ready, ready? ) :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :(cmon, cmon baby! ) :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :Rock you like a hurricane! (Guitar Solo) :It's early morning :The sun comes out :Last night was shaking :And pretty loud :My cat is purring :And scratches my skin :So what is wrong :With another sin :The night is calling :I have to go :The wolf is hungry :He runs the show :He's licking his lips :He's ready to win :On the hunt tonight :For love at first sting :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :(are you ready, ready, ready? ) :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane :(cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon! ) :Here I am, rock you like a hurricane Here I am! Trivia *Playing a slightly altered version of the main riff of "Rock You Like a Hurricane" twice in the cheats menu unlocks Precision mode. *This song was in a GH3 demo that came with Tony Hawk's Proving Ground or can be downloaded through the XBox Live Marketplace. Category:Guitar Hero Arcade songs Category:Guitar Hero III Category:Encores Category:Cover versions Category:Guitar Hero Mobile songs Category:5th Tier Category:Songs played on the PlayStation series Category:Songs played on the Xbox series Category:Songs played on the Nintendo series Category:Songs played on the Computer Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 2 Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 3 Category:Songs played on the Xbox 360 Category:Songs played on the Wii Category:Songs played on Microsoft Windows Category:Songs played on Macintosh